One Day
by LemonOut1
Summary: AU. The story of one significant day in the lives of Kate and Tony, over many years, after they meet by accident at one of his college football game.
1. Chapter 1

Since watching the movie "One Day" a while ago, I've been wanting to write a story with a similar format. I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

May 24, 1991

"I don't see why I had to came, too. It's not like Michael can see me from the field anyways," said a petite brunette tapping the foot on the sticky floor.

"Caitlin..." admonished a woman in her late thirties.

"No, seriously. I was supposed to go to Carrie's party and I'm stuck in Ohio to see a stupid football game. I hate football," she continued, annoyed.

"Little lady, you can take this opportunity to look around the Ohio state campus and decide if it's something you might be interested in," said a very pulled together man whose eyes beard an incredible similarity to the teenager's.

"I already decided where to go, dad," scoffed the girl rolling her eyes.

"So you're not even considering Notre Dame or Ohio state," asked the older woman to her daughter.

"Absolutely not. The only reason I applied there is because you made me. I'm going to Georgetown," Caitlin replied with a tone that didn't leave anything open to argument.

The father of the stubborn teenager shook his head and turned his focus back to the field where the two teams where now entering the stadium. He felt the air move next to him as his wife energetically waved at their oldest son who was proudly wearing the Notre Dame quarterback number. He noticed his family sitting in the first row and smiled at his mother attempt of cheering.

Caitlin, on the other hand was busy looking at the opposite team, one player in particular. She couldn't clearly read his name behind his t-shirt but she was sure it was Di-something. Probably Italian. The owner of the jersey was grinning at his team's cheerleaders as they danced around doing splits. As if he felt someone was staring at him, he turned around and his eyes met Caitlin's. Embarrassed to having been caught staring at the, she had to admit, handsome, football player, she lowered her gaze, suddenly finding her boots a very interesting subject to observe.

The game started and finished. As everybody slowly stood up and walked towards the exits, Caitlin felt a hand grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her away from her parents. She was about to punch the face of the unknown intruder, when she gave a good look at his face and recognized him as the guy from Ohio state she was staring at earlier. He was sweaty and his hair was messy. His smile was still breathtaking and as the 17 years old girl that she was she felt her lips twitch upwards involuntarily.

"Hey," said the guy.

Caitlin didn't say anything waiting for him to formulate a complete sentence.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around campus..." he continued with confidence.

"I'm not a student. Someone I know plays for Notre Dame," she answered smirking.

"Oh that explains it" he exclaimed, "I knew I Couldn't have forgotten someone like you."

"You did not just say that!" she laughed.

"Sassy. I like it," he laughed back.

"Do you, now?" smirked the brunette.

"So, who's the player you know? A boyfriend?" he inquired.

"My brother," she said, rolling her eyes at the not so subtle implication his question ensued.

"So no boyfriend?" he pushed.

"Not as for now, no," she replied.

"Oh how rude of me! I didn't even introduced myself," he exclaimed hitting his forehead with his hand. "I'm Tony. Tony DiNozzo. And you are?"

"Nice to meet you, Tony DiNozzo" she said bringing her hand forward expecting a handshake in return. Which did not happen, as he gently grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on it.

"So what's your name, mademoiselle?" he asked for the second time.

"I'm Kate," she gave up.

"Well Kate without a last name," he grinned, "would you like to have dinner with me sometimes?"

"Sorry, I have rule 12: never date football players" it was now her time to grin at his confused look as she took her hand back from his gentle grasp and started to head to the exit to catch up with her family.

Tony stood there speechless but quickly found back his voice.

"That rule is bound to be broken, Katie!" he yelled, a smiled playing his lips, as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I read in a review that there are some inconsistencies in my previous chapter as college football doesn't start until fall and Notre Dame and Ohio State don't play each other often. Thank for the input. I'm not really into football (I'm more of a hockey gal, still recovering from last night's awful Rangers game...) so I know next to nothing about it. I could change the date of the "One Day" in the life of Kate and Tony, but I really want it to be May 24, as that's the date Kate was actually killed by Ari on the show, so can we just go with it and pretend it's just an 'artistic license'? Hehe.. I'll try to think of some way I can fix that inconsistency.

Anyways, this is chapter two. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

May 24, 1992

"So you just stood up an left," a girl behind the counter of a small cafe asked her friend.

"Yes. He made it clear he doesn't want a relationship, at least not with me" the girl replied lightly nipping at the pen she was holding, "and I'm not interested anymore in that friends with benefits arrangement we had."

"Why not, Kate?" the other girl continued, "he's hot and we are young. Isn't college supposed to be all about meaningless sex and alcohol?"

"Lisa!" Kate hissed noticing some guys sitting at a nearby table looking at them flirtatiously after hearing Lisa's latest remarks.

"Hey, I wasn't the one making booty calls!" laughed Lisa making Kate roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Listen, I've gotta go to class now. I'll see you later?" asked Kate gathering her stuff from the small table by the counter of the small cafe.

"Sure. I'm done working at 6. I'll be in the lounge," Lisa said waving as her friend walked away.

Kate rode her bike to the bike racks in front of the Rafik B. Hariri building and proceeded to lock it. It was a warm day in Washington, DC and the bright sun made her want to jut skip class and go tanning by the Potomac lake like many of her friends were most likely doing. She quickly walked to the main entrance wondering why her adviser thought she might have found business a course interesting to take. Sure she was studying behavioral psychology but she didn't want to get into the business part of it. She didn't want to conduct marketing research, she wanted to help people. As she approached the classroom she noticed she was 10 minutes late and hoped that the guest speaker who was supposed to lecture the class, wasn't there already. She quickly found an empty spot and sat, happy nobody was there yet. But she was wrong. A voice unknown to her in fact spoke from the back of the class, where she hadn't bothered checking.

"In business, tardiness is not admissible," he said with a scolding tone that made Kate feel like she was back in elementary school, "your clients and your superiors won't wait for you, miss...?"

Kate froze. The man was obviously talking to her. She turned around to be faced by a gray man in his fifties, wearing an expensive tailor made suit and carrying himself in a way that made him look like he towered over anything and anybody around him.

"Todd. Kate Todd," she said with a shaky voice.

The man nodded.

"My assistant will give you the material I brought, after class," he said pointing at a guy Kate couldn't see from where she was sitting.

After some more business talk and, according to Kate, some very uninteresting charts, the class was finally over. She tiredly managed to drag herself to the desk where the man's assistant was sitting to ask for the papers.

"Hey, you have the papers..." she asked not very enthusiastically.

The guy stopped drawing and focused his attention on her. Their eyes met and Kate's eyebrows furrowed as did his.

"Do I know you," he asked studying her and giving her a not so subtle once over.

"Could you stop x-raying me with your eyes" she asked trying to avoid his gaze.

"I have the feeling we know each other... Do we ever... You know" he said suggestively.

Kate studied his boyish grin and his face and it hit her.

"You're the football player, aren't you? Ted? Tim? Tony?" she asked amused.

"Tony. And yes, I was..." he answered with a melancholic tone "Now I'm just following my father around, helping him with his 'I want to spread my business knowledge' phase. I think it's a midlife crisis. Hope it'll be over soon," he added with a smirk.

Kate smiled.

"So.. We haven't slept together yet.." he started.

"And we never will," finished Kate.

"That's what you say now," he chuckled. "My question was, if we haven't slept together, how do you know who I am? I wouldn't peg you for a football fan..."

Kate rolled her eyes and explained. "We met last year at my brother's game. Notre Dame vs Ohio State."

"Yes yes yes! Now I remember," he grinned "Katie, right? I like the new blonde hair. Suits you."

"Kate" she corrected him.

"I like Katie better" he said flashing a smile.

"Too bad that's not my name" she gave as a comeback.

He ignored her comment. "So, Georgetown, huh? Away from the Midwest. Impressive."

Kate nodded distractedly.

"I'm not a football player anymore, you know?" said Tony raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"And I care because..." she offered back with a sarcastic tone.

"Because you said you don't date football players. And I just told you I don't play football anymore. Tonight at 7?" he said smiling, a genuine smile. "I'll pick you up," he added.

Kate bit her lip trying to think of a good excuse to refuse the invitation but coming up with nothing. "Ok," she said not too convinced. "We better not be going to a fast food!"

That said she took the papers from Tony's table and headed towards the door. "Pick me up in front of the Welcome Cafe on 7th st."

"Dress up, Katie!" he yelled after her.


End file.
